Crp in a Box
by FaceTrip
Summary: You would think Sora would be use to all of his messed up dreams by now. Rated T for swearing, extreme randomness, and creepyness? no yaoi
1. Finding Zs

Chapter 1

Sora walks down the hall.

_Slam! Thud._

* * *

><p>"Sora? Sora! Wake up, you idiot!" Roxas yells at Sora before kicking him hard in the side.<p>

Sora moans and opens his eyes, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be… I don't know, somewhere else?"

Roxas crosses his arms, "I'm the one who is 'suppose' to be here, you on the other hand are not."

Sora leaps to his feet. He draws his keyblade, ready to throw Roxas back to the darkness of his heart. "I dare you to say that again!"

Roxas facepalms. "Your head must of hit the floor a little too hard. Bounty hunters cannot see his majesty unless sent an invitation and present it to me. And if one is not able to see his majesty one must not be in this hallway."

Sora finally realizes he's not in Destiny Islands anymore. He briefly glances around the giant pastel yellow hallway. The ceiling is ten times its usual sides and all around the room are radioactive orange pillars. Sora let's the tip of his key drop to the floor and disappear. "Had too much ice cream? Me, a bounty hunter? And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor, Roxas."

"That is Sir Roxas to you, peasant. If you do not leave the premises I will have to escort you out myself." Roxas glares sinisterly at Sora.

"Pushy, pushy. Where is this place anyway? Is that a cotton candy chandelier?" Sora squints as he looks up at a giant pink cloud floating under the high arches on the ceiling of the palace.

"That is none of your business, Sora. Remember your place."

"Can't you just tell me why I woke up in this My Little Pony Castle?" Sora mocks.

"Enough!" Roxas yells and summons Oathkeeper. He hurls the giant key at Sora. Sora ducks just before it knocks his head to smithereens.

"Is that the best you got, Roxas! Your aim is pitiful."

"Who said I was aiming at you?" Roxas replies. He stares past Sora and makes a jerking motion with his hands like he is twisting a giant key. Sora glances behind himself to see what Roxas is looking at. Oathkeeper is jammed in between two giant doors. It turns sharply and with a click the doors swing open. Oathkeeper disappears in a flash of light.

The floor under Sora starts to move toward the door. Sora turns back around toward Roxas. He walks to keep his place on the floor. "If you think I'm leaving without an expla-!" Roxas disappears in a pool of darkness on the floor.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Ice Cream Breath!" The floor increases its speed. Sora does the same.

"You can't just kick me out!" The floor increases its speed once again. Sora has to fight to keep his position from faltering.

The doors grow impatient with the so-called bounty hunter. They begin sucking all the air from the room. The great vortex throws Sora into the air. Sora grabs onto an arch. He holds on for dear life as he yells, "I'm not leaving without answers!"

A giant pink puffy cloud blasts into Sora's face like a dodgeball smothered in fungified mayonnaise. It burns his eyes and strangles his throat. Sora coughs, "I will not give-" Sora reopens his eyes just in time to see Oblivion smash into his arms throwing him off the arch and out the door.

The wind drops Sora onto a sticky black street. "Don't think you won 'cause it's not over!" The doors to the palace slam close in response. Sora lets his head drop onto the gum like street.

"Shouldn't you be attacking grumples instead of laying in the street, hunter?" A female voice says with a laugh.

Sora looks up from the stickyness. A set of mouth-wateringly gorgeous angelic ankles sat beside him. The woman attached to the ankles was beautiful with her neon orange hair, but those ankles were molded beyond perfection.

"Laying in the Soul Consuming is not a good idea, hunter." She teases.

"Huh?" Sora looks at the ground. The black gunk has started to crawl up his arm. The words the lady said click in his head. He leaps out of his spot and onto the grass. "Umm, uh, Soul Consuming?" Sora asks.

"When the Dark wizards Sem and An collided their powers were absorbed into the world and bubbled up here. Their thirst for power made the walkway stretch out to the souls of the living and the deceased. With enough souls the walkway will no longer be underfoot, but the one doing the foot setting."

The woman's voice had a strange echo to it that announced that she has power and that she wants the misfortune she described to fall upon the world. Sora looks at the orange haired lady slightly confused at her words. "Ok, nice talking to you." He walks away as fast as he can from the perfect ankled woman. Something about her seemed off, and he is not sure he wants to find out what.

When he got a good distance away from the lady he looked around. He had ran down the mountain that had the palace and the orange haired woman on top of it. Around him he could see only empty fields and the winding Soul Consuming.

"Where the hell am I? I remember being in the cafeteria, and walking toward my classroom then… I must have fallen asleep… This has to be a dream." Sora tells himself.

"Dream? What dream?" A voice calls out from the Soul Consuming. Sora looks down at where the voice came from. A boy, only a year younger than Sora, floated in the sticky walkway. His eyes stare beyond the world and his silver hair is cemented to the Soul Consuming.

"Aren't people not suppose to lay in the Soul Consuming?" Sora asks concerned about the boy's well being. The people here probably don't call it Soul Consuming just because they were bored.

"People? Did you hear that, Freckles? Are they not suppose to soul consume?" The boy answers with questions. His glazed over eyes don't acknowledge Sora's presence.

"Here, I'll give you a hand. We need to get you out of there." Sora walks over to the edge of the grass and reaches toward the dazed boy.

"Here? Hand? Out?"

"Yes, give me your hand and I'll get you out." Sora insists.

"Me?" The boy ponders.

"Yes, you. Now give me your hand!" Sora gets annoyed and bends down closer to the boy.

"Yes?" The boy questions without moving an inch.

Sora grunts in frustration and reaches his hands into the goop pool of a road. He grabs the boy's arm and drags him out of the gunk.

The boy is dirtied from head to toe in the Soul Consuming liquid, but he still doesn't seem to notice he was pulled out of the road.

"So, who are you?" Sora asks.

"Are you? …Freckles?"

"Freckles? I'm not Freckles. Is that the name of a friend of yours?"

"Not? …Friend?" The boy's question had a sad ring to it. He puts his giant sleeves together and mumbles quietly twirling the fabric.

"I am a friend. I'm here to help you. Could you tell me your name, please?"

The boy pauses for a long time. Sora waits patiently for him to speak. "Z."

Sora smiles, "Hello, Z. My name is Sora. Would you like to travel with me? You probably know more about this land than I do."

The boy grabs Sora's foot with his greasy sleeve covered hand. "Sora? Are you a hunter?"

"That's what they keep telling me, but to tell you the truth, I just woke up here."

"Keep telling? Freckles believes…?" Z pauses and nods. "Woke up when?"

Sora puts his hands behind his head. "Only a couple minutes ago. Who is this Freckles you keep mentioning?"

"Who?" Z asks.

"Never mind." Sora says with a laugh. "So are you coming?"

"I…go?" Z stretches a twisted smile across his face and nods excitedly. He lets go of Sora's foot and stumbles up from the grass. His first steps are awkward and off balance, but he quickly remembers how gravity works. Sora and Z start walking beside the Soul Consuming seeing where the cursed pathway leads to.


	2. Hitting Hard Land

**Hello facetrip here. Thanks for reading. Just in case you are wondering this story is going to be around 5-10 chapters in length about. i hope you like it, and please review :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After about an hour of walking beside the strange Soul Consuming, Z starts screaming gibberish. Sora tries to calm him down by talking to him but it doesn't work. Sora starts to wonder if chopping off his own ears would be a good alternative to the obnoxious racket. Suddenly the screaming ceases.

A person jumps down from the sky in a black and white stocking cap and a nice black suit. The 30 year old man cackles evilly before revealing a gun. Z takes cover behind Sora who calls Kingdom key. The man raises his gun into the air and fires.

"What do you want!" Sora yells to the crazy stocking cap guy. The man turns toward Sora with a smile before vanishing from sight. Sora looks around nervously, expecting the guy to appear again. He doesn't.

Z whimpers, "That Person?" He still hides behind Sora and stares at the place where the man once stood.

"Do you know him?"

"That Person." Z whispers the name again and starts walking on the path he and Sora were traveling on before.

Sora quickly follows, "Is that his name, That Person?"

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Z starts to cry, "Freckles?" His voice cracks.

Sora pats him on the back, "Everything will be alright." Z sniffles and nods. Z abruptly stops walking.

"Z what are you-?" _Bam!_ Sora runs into an invisible wall. The impact sends him to the ground. "Tell me the next time you know there is an invisible wall!" Sora yells as he dusts himself off.

"Sorry?"

"How the heck do we get around this?" Sora wonders and puts his hand on to the wall looking for some kind of door or switch. Z just stands there looking past the world around him.

"Could you help me instead of just standing there?"

"I would rather watch the show, thanks. You are quite entertaining." A voice with a slight accent mocks. Sora turns around to see an old teen with no shirt and dark pants. His dark purple hair sways in the small breeze as he leans against a tall ladder.

"The name's Rick the Ringer of the Rungs, extreme bounty hunter and loyal partner of Cecil." Rick says in an epic tone.

"So, Rick, do you know how to get over this wall?"

Rick coughs in annoyance at Sora for not using his full name. Sora just crosses his arms and gives him the "don't mess with me" look. Rick gulps as he feels his superiority being questioned, "Well, umm…let's see we could ….jump over it? No, too high. I think….or we could, no. We could dig! …no, ah." Rick taps his foot and leans harder against his magical ladder of justice. Sora rolls his eyes.

"Move?" Z asks.

"You kidding? We can't move a giant wall!" Rick yells at Z.

"Freckles!" Z screams back at Rick, but didn't actually mean to talk _to_ him.

Rick flinches and looks at Sora. "What the hell?"

"He does that a lot."

Z picks up Rick's ladder and hits Rick with it flinging him 50ft away. Then Z throws the ladder of justice at Sora pinning him to the ground.

Z's eyes turn completely bright blue. He pushes up his extremely long sleeves and straightens his fingers to make his hands appear flat. The boy reaches his arms above his head and brings them down sharply in an X formation.

A high pitched screech echoes through the meadow. The hills etched into the invisible wall collapse into each other and crumble to the ground. From behind the fallen wall a night sky colored city is revealed. Rick and Sora stare at the fallen wall in wonder.

"Z, how did you do that!" Sora exclaims.

Z collapses from exhaustion into the soul consuming without answering. Rick and Sora rush over to their fallen ally and take him out of the dark gunk. They balance Z on Rick's ladder and bring him into the city.

"We should bring him to the bounty hunters' headquarters to get looked at by a doctor." Rick suggests.

"Sure, where is it?"

"East side of Pike City! How can you call yourself a bounty hunter."

Sora shrugs, "Is this Pike City?"

"Yes, it is, freak-of-nature."

"Then why couldn't you get through the wall if you have been here before?" Sora points out.

"…The wall was new, ok! I didn't get the memo." Rick snorts. The three travelers reach an old shack about the size of an outhouse. A sign that says "Whack!" is dangling off the roof by one nail. Sora and Rick stand at the entrance and stare at it.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you have a household item of destruction like a key or a mop or something?" Rick snorts.

Sora laughs awkwardly, "Oh, right." He puts the ladder on his shoulder and balances it with his left hand. Sora calls the keyblade.

A gunshot fires. Sora and Rick jump at the noise. Behind them stands the man in the black and white stocking cap and suit. He holds a gun pointing skyward. Sora chucks his key at the man. That Person just smiles and disappears before the keyblade touches him.

Sora rolls his eyes. He calls his keyblade and unlocks the door. Sora lets the key dismiss. He walks into the rundown shack with Rick right behind him on the other side of the ladder. Sora puts his arm out to find the end of the room, but it just keeps going. The completely darkened room does not even let the light from the door come into it… not that the door stays open very long. It shuts after Rick goes through. The team isn't surprised and continues walking through the darkness.

"Are we there yet?" Sora calls out into the dark.

"Keep walking, Sora."

"Hey I never told you my name, Rick!"

"Shh! Bounty hunters aren't the only ones who use these tunnels."

"You sound a lot like my friend Riku."

"I am Riku."

"Then what happened to Rick?"

Suddenly the lights come on. A blue haired woman has her hand around Rick's mouth. People leap at the travelers from all sides of the wide tunnel. One of the attackers is Riku. Rick and Sora drop the ladder and Z rolls off onto the floor. The ladder disappears in a puff of smoke. The attackers put handcuffs on Rick and Sora. Sora tries to use his keyblade but the cuffs zap his power to do so.

"I never thought one of our own would be stupid enough to bring a spy here. Although you do look very close to the original Sora." Riku stands over the prisoners. He plays off the crowd.

Sora looks up at Riku confused, "What? Riku, I'm not a fake."

"Then prove it! What is this land called?" Riku challenges. The other bounty hunters cheer for Riku.

Sora looks at the ground without saying a word. The crowd's cheering grows louder.

Rick bites the blue lady's hand, making her flinch away. "He lost his memory! That's all, I swear he is the real one. He even used the Keyblade!"

"Silence, traitor! You brought not only a spy, but also a grumple into our lair. How dare you speak!" Riku yells at Rick.

"What should we do with them?" The blue haired woman asks.

"Aqua, have your crew take the traitor and the imposter to cell block 13."

Aqua salutes Riku and claps her hands. A bunch of metal warriors with spatulas leap out of the crowd and hit the prisoners with their weapons until they go unconscious. The warriors drag Sora and Rick's bodies to the prison cell.

"What do we do with the third one?" A young girl asks pointing to Z.

"What we always do with grumples." Riku replies, "Get the squirrel-laser cannon ready." The mob bursts into excited shouts and rush out of the base.


	3. Dreaming and Waking

Chapter 3

Sora jams a scrap of metal into the jail lock. He tries to figure out the inside of the lock as he fights his handcuffs.

"It's no use, we need a keyblade." Rick points out in a dead panned voice.

"At least I'm trying something."

"You are the reason I got in this mess! Dam fake. Dam fake and its pet grumple."

"One; I'm not a fake. Two; it was your idea to go to 'the base'. And three; Z is not some pet or a grumple (whatever the heck that is.)." Sora yells back at Rick. Sora chucks the scrap to the other side of the cage and plops down on the floor next to Rick.

"Not a fake? Do you know who you are even suppose to be, _Sora_? The leader of the bounty hunters. When the real Sora was three he defeated six grumples before an adult could get an attack ready. He saved the world from exploding, not once, not twice, but four times. Not only that, but the real Sora is the only one that can teach that traitor, _Roxas_, a thing or two. Also he can eat a whole box of tomatoes in less than a second."

Sora grimaces, "A whole box?"

"Yup."

"Can't say I can do that, although I have saved the universe twice. That should count for something."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm from a different world, maybe even a different galaxy. Who knows? I have no proof I saved the universe and you have no proof that the other Sora can eat a whole box of tomatoes in a second. Let's call it even, Ok?"

A thick silence fills the air for a long time before Rick breaks it. "So, you saved the universe… but you still don't know the difference between a human and a grumple?"

"…There are no grumples in my home world."

"I bet there are grumples on your world you just can't tell the difference."

"What the hell is a grumple!" Sora yells at him. Sora is sick of all the unknown vocabulary.

Rick smiles as he realizes his knowledge of this world is far superior to the Keyblader's. "Well, Outsider, you know the Soul consuming? The grumples emerge from that road and throw random people into confusion to make their lives collapse and the world explode."

Sora leans back against the wall of the cell. "Confusion…makes the world explode?"

"Darn right."

"I guess that does sound a little like Z, the Soul Consuming and the confusion part, but he doesn't seem evil enough to make the world explode. Z destroyed that gate in 4 seconds flat, if he were evil wouldn't he have destroyed the whole city?"

"Z did collapse after destroying the wall. I doubt he could blow up a whole city…well not without dynamite anyway." Rick ponders.

"I guess so… Do you have any idea who Freckles is?"

That Person appears on the ceiling. The end of his stocking cap pokes at Sora's hair. The man cackles loudly and leaps around the cell. He shoots off his gun into the dirt floor before disappearing.

An awkward silence fills the room. "You saw that right?"

"Yep, although I wish I didn't, Sora."

Sora pauses for a second, "Is That Person a grumple?"

"The king of them, actually. And the Real Sora's nemesis."

A giant pool of darkness appears on the wall Rick and Sora are both leaning on. They look up at it without worry or care. Can't be as annoying as That Person, so why bother?

A clocked figure sticks his head out of the darkness. He flips down his hood.

"Get tired of the princess's castle, Roxas?"

"Hello to you, too." Roxas says sarcastically.

"What do you want, traitor?" Rick adds as he picks at the dirt on the floor.

"Ok then. I'll go save people who might actually appreciate it."

"Wait! Sorry, I said that, just get me out of here." Rick pleads.

Roxas rolls his eyes and steps out of the portal. He breaks Rick's handcuffs with his keyblade. Rick runs into the dark corridor before his cuffs hit the floor.

Sora sits on the ground being stubborn.

Roxas sighs before starting his monologue. "Sorry about earlier. I thought you were the Sora from around here, he likes to play pranks up at the castle. When you fell from the ceiling…I never thought I was the one that brought you here."

"Wait…you brought me here? So this isn't a dream. It's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah I'm an idiot and suck at magic, what else is new. You staying in the cell or not?"

Sora hops to his feet, "We need to save Z!"

"Who or what is Z?" Roxas asks as he breaks Sora's handcuffs.

"I have no idea, but he is going to be killed by Riku if we don't do something quick." Sora explains.

"Let's get a move on then."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roxas, can't you drop me off at the separated Bridge or something? I would rather not get into anymore hot water with the bounty hunters." Rick pleads. He looks around sheepishly at the crazy colors and nothingness of the corridors of darkness.<p>

"We don't have time for that, Ringer. Time is short as it is with making two stops."

"B-but." Rick shuffles his feet.

"What do you mean two stops? Don't we have to go straight to Z?" Sora asks.

"We would do that if we knew where Z is. That is why we are talking to Naminé first. She knows basically everything." Roxas explains.

"We are going to see that witch! But she's evil! Naminé would suck out your brains and put them in spaghetti just to hear someone scream!" Rick says with a shutter.

"She's not a witch, she is a psychiatric vampire, there's a difference. Naminé can sense and absorb people's energy. She doesn't eat brains." Roxas sounds a little unsure about the brain eating part.

"I don't care if she is a witch or a vampire, I'm not going!" Rick yells.

"If you don't shut up and grow a spine we will leave you there." Rick bites back his lip to keep any remarks about Roxas's words submerged. He knew that Roxas wouldn't mind leaving Rick in a hell dimension no matter what it looked like.

"Have you ever visited Naminé before?" Sora breaks the small silence that was collecting.

"Yeah, multiple times. She's not evil…unless you piss her off. Just don't ask too many questions or make any remark about her decorating skills, and we will get out of there alive." Roxas spoke from experience.

Roxas put his hand on the side of the corridor and a portal opened. They could see a small cottage through the portal.

"Wimp, first." Roxas announces and picks up Rick. He chucks the ringer through the portal. Sora walks through after him and Roxas follows behind them. The portal closes in a twinkle.

Roxas struts up to the door of the cottage. Rick tries to make a break for it. Sora jumps in front of him, spins Rick around, and leads him to the door. As Roxas lifts his hand to knock, the entry of the small house creaks open.

Roxas and the two travelers walk into the vampire's lair cautiously. Rick murmers something about a newt.

"Naminé, you in here?" Roxas calls out.

The only means of light in the cottage are what trickle in through the doorway. All that is seen of the inside of the house is a round wooden table.

A blonde girl leaps down from the ceiling right onto Roxas, pumbling him to the floor.

"What took you so long? I missed you!" Naminé smothers Roxas with hugs and kisses. Rick gags at the sight. Naminé twists her head to the sound. "Who are they?" She emphasizes each word soaking them with hatred.

"They are friends. The one with the spiky hair is Sora. He is from a different world. And the one without a shirt is Rick, the ringer of the rungs." The two flinch as Roxas says their names.

"You brought _bounty hunters_ into _my_ house! Namine yells forcefully.

"Ex-bounty hunters." Rick mumbles.

Namine takes a pounding step toward Rick. "Nevertheless-!"

Roxas cuts her off and moves her head toward him. "I'm sorry for making you deal with them, baby, but they need to find their friend Z before he is executed. You are the only one I trust with finding people, Namine." Roxas strokes her cheek.

Namine smiles and closes her eyes, "You don't have to only come here for favors, Roxas." She savors the taste of his name.

"I know I should come more often, but with work at the palace it is hard to find free time." Roxas cups Namine's hands in his own.

She looks up into Roxas' eyes, "As always we better get to work."

"Of course, beautiful."

Namine giggles, "Do your friends have something of Z's, or that he recently touched."

"He was carried on Rick's ladder does that work?" Sora asks.

"Splendid." Namine hums and keeps her eyes fixed in Roxas's gaze.

"Give her your ladder." Sora whispers to Rick.

"No way! I'm not-"

"Don't make me ask again."

Rick gives Sora an annoyed glare, but calls the ladder to himself anyway and hands it to Sora. Sora sets up the magical ladder beside the two lovebirds.

Naminé gives Roxas a shoulder squeezing hug before walking to the ladder. She glances at Roxas with a smile and touches one of the rungs. She moves her head toward the ladder and shuts her eyes focusing on the memories left imprinted on the ladder. After a couple of minutes she starts to whimper and shake.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Sora asks Roxas as he looks at the emotionally distraught girl.

"Shh…she needs to focus."

Naminé stops shaking and opens her eyes. Roxas runs to her side. "Are you ok? That looked like it was hard on you."

She holds her head, Namine's eyes are moist with tears. "I'm fine, there was just a lot of horrid memories I had to sort through. Z is at the edge of the Forest of Dreams." Naminé sniffles. Roxas hugs her tightly and thanks her.

Rick closes his ladder and wishes it away. "I still don't see why we are going through all this trouble for a grumple."

"Z is not a grumple, his soul is just detached." Naminé says between breathes, she looks exhausted.

Sora smiles to himself.

"Ok, you were right. Now get that silly grin off your face, Sora!" Rick yells.

Roxas gives Namine a long kiss and brushes her hair behind her ear. "I will be back soon, I promise."

Namine grabs his hand, "Don't forget."

"How could I? I love you, Namine." Roxas kisses her on the cheek and opens a corridor. Rick runs through the portal as soon as it opens.

"I love you, too. Have a safe trip, Roxas!" She says through joy filled tears.

Sora thanks Naminé before following Rick through the corridor. Roxas waves goodbye to her and follows the other two. The portal twinkles shut behind them.

* * *

><p>The three heroes walk quickly down the corridors toward the Forest of Dreams.<p>

"Ick, that was so disturbing. I need to wash that sight from my mind." Rick complains.

"Oh, put a cork in it!" Roxas replies grumpily. He looks miserably exhausted.

"Don't take it out on me that you let her drain you dry. Serves you right for dating an energy sucking vamp."

Roxas takes out an energy bar and takes a ferocious bite out of it. He is too tired to think of a good comeback.

"Is that why you don't visit her often?" Sora recalls.

"I just don't want her to regret anything. Naminé doesn't know that she drains me whenever I see her, and I don't want her to find out. I know our relationship will never work out, but I love her too much to leave her."

Rick pukes on Roxas's shoes.

"What the hell, Rick!" Roxas yells as he shakes the puke off his footwear.

Rick stops in his tracks as a thought hits him. Roxas and Sora keep walking, not really caring if he gets left behind. "Why are we going to the Forest of Dreams if executions usually take place in Locked Valley?" Rick contemplates.

"They must have different plans for Z." Sora responds.

* * *

><p>Remember to Review :D Thanks for reading.<p> 


	4. Rising and Falling

Chapter 4

Z wakes up to the sound of chains. He is sitting in a sack of potatoes being lowered into a giant cannon by a hook and pulleys. "Where's Sora… and Rick?" Z mumbles. The zombie workers getting the cannon ready don't pay any mind to their hostage speaking nor him being awake.

Z looks down into the cannon. Sora is shoved in the bottom of it snoring away.

"Wake?" Z yells at him. Sora keeps snoring; he is more out of it than the zombies.

The hostage right above the cannon squirms as he tries to worm out of the bag. Z swings on the chain. The hook unlatches from the side of the bag and sends him plummeting into the cannon. Sora groans as he feels the weight land on him. Z kicks him in the head. Sora jerks awake. "What the-?"

"Keyblade?" Z asks.

"Who's there? Why does the darkness smell like potatoes?"

"Keyblade!" Z yells at Sora. He hates being jammed in the cannon.

"Ok, ok. Geez, chill." Sora calls the key and uses explosion. The attack makes the cannon burst into pieces and sends all the zombies around it into the surrounding area. Z, also being hit with the spectacular force, goes flying into a tree.

Sora looks at his surroundings. He spots the zombie guards and points his keyblade at them. "how did I get here?" He asks himself.

"Sora?" Z calls out from a high up branch.

"Who speaks? Show yourself!" Sora walks around in a circle with his keyblade ready to attack. The zombies inch closer.

"No, remember?" Z whimpers, his legs are the only things keeping him above the ground.

"Show yourself and I might spare your life."

Z loosens his grip on the tree. The uneven balance tips him off the branch and tumbling to the ground. He lands face first into a mud puddle. "Freckles…" Z mumbles, the sludge bubbles with his words.

Sora jumps at the sound and points his weapon at the fallen boy. "What do you want? And how do you know my name?"

All the zombies attack at once. They shuffle quickly to their prey, but not fast enough. Sora spots them easily and goes into high gear. He throws the first key at the closest leaping zombie and summons two more keys. He throws them with accuracy into two more zombies' heads. After each key hits the target it throws itself back to Sora. The skillful warrior keeps summoning keys until he has a large ring of one hundred keys encircling him.

Sora rises into the air. He calls out "Firaga!" Flames shoot out from each of the keys engulfing the area and everything in it in flames (thankfully Z is close enough to Sora to be within the circle and away from the blast.). The fire quickly burns out revealing the charcoaled landscape. All that is left of the forest for about a mile is ash.

"I guess I over did it." Sora laughs awkwardly and scratches his head. "Well, I better get out of here. Nice meeting you, what ever your name is."

Z lifts his head out of the dirt; his face is completely serious. "Wait." He tells Sora in a menacing tone. Sora stops in his tracks and turns around expecting Z to speak, but the boy says nothing. Before Sora can ask why he was stopped Z's eyes glow blue and a giant wind sweeps the both of them off their feet. Sora yells as he is dragged away to an unknown location.

* * *

><p>Sora runs through the forest with Rick not far behind. "How much longer are we going to have to run?" Rick moans.<p>

" Just until we get to where that explosion sounded. That must be where Z is."

"Or his body."

"Think positive!"

"Argh, why couldn't you just drag Roxas with you."

"He was exhausted and has work to do."

"I'm exhausted! I have work to do!"

"Oh, would you shut it!" Sora yells at Rick. Suddenly That Person appears in front of them with a sinister smile on his face. He aims his gun at the two travelers. That Person lets out a bellowing laugh as he unleashes the fury of his gun. The loud bang showers Sora and Rick in a bright light. Both of them yelp and trip over an unseen obstacle. Their vision returns to them a couple seconds later.

They are looking at a waterfall, which is under another waterfall. Rick and Sora sit tied up on a spit of land that floats between the roaring waters one footfall and one of their heads would be within range of the cold running pillars of death. A woman with orange hair and a grey dress smiles at them from a short distance away. Her dress barely shows off her heavenly ankles. The woman looks at her nails without a care in the world.

Sora recognizes her from the moment after he met Roxas. "Hey, you're-"

"Sem." Rick says bitterly. "You are banished, what are you doing here?"

"Who? How do you-?" Sora asked Rick.

"She is one of the dark wizards that created the Soul Consuming."

"How nice of you to have heard of me." Sem says in a sickly sweet voice. "No matter, you shall be dead soon enough and join your friend Z in the after life."

"How do you know about Z! You killed him didn't you." Sora yells

"Yes, I did. And for your first question, I know about everything thanks to my sneaky friend." Sem smiles.

That Person lets out a laugh from behind Sora and Rick. He lets out a gun shot before disappearing once again.

"The Bounty Hunters won't let you get away with this!" Rick yells at the witch.

Sem just laughs. "They already did. Not that they have a chance after I destroyed both Sora and Z."

Sora mysteriously falls from the sky flattening Sem to the ground after. Rick and tied up Sora laugh their heads off. Sora gets up sorely from the fall, "Warn me before you drop me out of the sky, Idiot!"

"The Tomato Eating Champion doesn't look very dead to me." Rick grins.

"Hey, Sora! A little help over here?" The other world Sora asks.

Sora turns toward the two prisoners; "Sorry didn't see you there." He runs over to them and unties Rick and Sora. "Awesome hair," Sora tells the other world Sora. Z gracefully falls out of the sky and lands on a rock between the two waterfalls.

Sem gets up angrily from the ground, "How dare you!" Her face is covered in bruises and her hair is covered in sticks and dirt. Sem summons a giant fireball of dark energy. Sora and Sora call out their keyblades. Rick calls out his ladder. The fireball becomes larger than a house. All that the heroes could think of for a plan is, "This is going to hurt." The waterfalls give the team no where to run, not that they have the time. Sem throws the fireball at them all of the bounty hunters put up their guards. Z jumps in front of everyone with his back facing the dark witch.

"Move Z!" Sora from the outside world yells.

"Freckles?" Z speaks courageously. The dark fireball explodes as it hits Z's back. Small flames reveal an outline of giant wings. Z shakes out the flames and his wings become enriched with color. The owl wings gleam white with speckles of red covering them.

"No. I took your soul, your wings are gone!" Sem yells in dismay.

Z just smiles and folds his wings tightly behind him.

That Person reappears and goes mental. He starts firing shots everywhere. The three bounty hunters block every bullet with their weapons. Sora the leader of the bounty hunters yells, "Door's open!" Five warriors fizzle into existence. The first warrior swings their magical door into That Person. The second warrior trips the enemy with his magical lamp. The third warrior places her magical hoodie of razors onto That Person's face making the man in the stocking cap scream and teleport away(fleeing from absolute destruction). The fourth warrior teleports behind Sem, she takes out her toxic magical squeegee juice and twist her arm around spraying the evil witch in the eyes. Sem backs up as she puts her hands up toward her burning eyes. Sem falls off the spit of land into a waterfall. Warrior number five throws a magical table at her and leaps onto it. The warrior stands on the table as it catches the witch inbetween the rocks and the weapon. The pressure crushes Sem into a box.

The Soras, and Rick clap for the warriors' split-second performance. Number five leaps up the waterfall back toward the group. The Tomato Eating Champion goes off to congratulate his team. Sora from the other world turns to Rick, "We could have fought that witch."

"But not like that! Holy -! That was awesome! And it took what? 10 seconds?"

Sora smiles, "It _was_ awesomely epic; especially that crazy squeegee chick. She is such a ninja. Sem didn't even see her coming."

"Not as beast as table man. That finishing move was beast! I could hear the squish from up here."

"Squeegee chick could so beat up table man."

"Wanna bet?"

Z face palms. "What about home?" Z cuts into the conversation.

"Oh, shoot I got to get back don't I!" Sora runs over to the other Sora. "Do you have a gummi ship or some way to go to other worlds?"

The leader of the bounty hunters thinks for a moment before answering. "I haven't heard of a gummi ship, but I do know someone that can travel to different worlds. Squeegee Master!"

She leaps into attention and gives her leader a salute. "Yes!"

"Were you eavesdropping!"

"…yes."

"Good, then take Sora to the person I was referring to before."

The Squeegee Master gives another salute, "Yes, sir." She takes a quick step toward the Sora of Destiny Islands. Sora flinches and takes a step back. She stretches out her hand to Sora like a handshake. He looks at it cautiously for a second. Sora of Destiny Islands waves goodbye to everyone, "Bye, nice meeting you!" Everyone waves back…well, besides Rick.

"Hope I never see you again!" Rick yells.

"You too!" Sora calls back to Rick. There is a long moment of silence. The Squeegee Master coughs, her hand is still outstretched.

"Sorry." Sora of Destiny Islands connects hands with the warrior and in that instant they teleport into a dark tunnel. The sides are a swirling vortex of black, but the lack of color make Sora and the Squeegee Master seem to glow.

"So… your name is Squeegee Master, right?" Sora asks, trying to be polite.

"Yeah."

"Awesome job, beating up Sem."

"Oh, back there? That was nothing, I beat Sephiroth blindfolded once." She says bluntly.

"Seriously!" Sora jumps in surprise.

The dark vortex fades into a plain white hallway with a door at the end of it. The sound of a doorbell echoes through the space. The Squeegee master reaches into her pocket and pulls out a cell phone, it is flashing red. She sighs, "Well, this is where I leave. Just talk to the people behind the door and they will be able to get you back to Destiny Islands."

"…How do you know I am from Destiny Islands?" Sora asks with great suspicion.

"Long story. Could you sign my shoe?" The Squeegee Master takes out a black sharpie and slips off her left shoe.

"Umm, sure." Sora takes the shoe and the marker.

"Write on the back, by the heel. People tend to puke on the front of my shoes."

Sora shuffles the shoe in his hand and signs it with his name. Some of the marker ink rubs off on his fingers. He hands it back to the bounty hunter. "Thanks, and say hi to Katie for me!" she shouts and flips on her shoe. Then the Squeegee Master disappears. Sora waves, although he is a little late. "Who is Katie? Is she in the room the door leads to?" Sora wonders. He shrugs and turns toward the door with a sigh. Sora puts his hand on the doorknob. The door swings open when he touches it. The speed of the swing flings Sora to the floor. The doorknob makes a loud crack as it hits the wall and sticks in the hole it made.

"Haha, checkmate." A man's voice sings. Sora looks up from the floor. The room is completely covered in splatter paint. Even the chairs and table, where a black and a white figure sit, are covered in the multicolored splotches. The two figures are playing chess.

One figure wears the Organization XIII cloak with the hood up. She drags her arm across the table scattering the chessboard and its pieces. "Why do you have to be so good at this game." She mumbles and crosses her arms.

"It is your fault, Larry, for saying you were bored." The man states; he wears a white lab coat with goggles around his neck.

"Organization XIII." Sora hisses and calls his key. He points the keyblade in a threatening manner at the one called Larry. She doesn't even notice and neither does the man in the lab coat.

"Sorry, I speak my mind. Oh, hi Sora." Sora flinches as Larry mentions his name.

"How do you-?"

"Don't change the subject! Larry, clean up your mess." The man in the lab coat cuts Sora off mid question.

"Ok, what ever you say, gramps." Larry rolls her eyes. Suddenly she disappears and a bunch of dark shadows flash across the room one at a time. Larry teleports back to the table with the chessboard in hand and a sleeve full of pieces. She opens a drawer in the table and dumps all of the junk into it.

"How do you know my name!" Sora yells at Larry. He refuses to be ignored in all this.

"I've met you before, thrice actually. But you know how nobodies are; easily destroyed and easily forgotten." Larry kicks her feet sadly.

"Pull yourself together, Larry." The man pats her back.

"Yeah, yeah." Her voice cracks a little. "Enough about me. Is there a reason you are here, Sora?"

"Um, yeah." Sora puts down his key without making it disappear. "I need to get back to Destiny Islands."

"Well, you came to the right place. Traveling is her forte. Well, along with fleeing but that is a different story."

Larry stabs the man in the ribs with her elbow. "Destiny Islands, right? I know where that is." She straightens her arm and opens up a dark portal.

Sora takes a step back, "How do I know I can trust you?" He puts up his offense.

"What is the worse that could happen? I can't fight. The rest of the organization is obliterated. Anger is needed for revenge. So that is out. Did I miss something?"

Sora just glares as Larry. She groans, "How about this, you walk behind me the whole time. If I do anything threatening you can run me through. Deal?"

Sora doesn't move.

Larry face palms. "Do you want a way to get back to Destiny Islands or not?"

"Ok, deal. No funny business or you are dead, and take off your hood."

"Fine." Larry takes off her hood revealing her lavender colored hair, which shoots out of three short ponytails in the back of her head. "Let's go then." She waves to the man in the lab coat and walks into the great beyond of darkness through the portal. Sora cautiously follows behind her.

* * *

><p>"YOU, TRAITOR!" Sora jolts up to a sitting position.<p>

"Wow, you ok, Sora?" Kairi asks, she sits on a chair next to his bed.

"Where am I?" Sora questions looking around nervously.

"In the nurse's office. You got hit in the head with a doorknob. It must have been loose and someone slammed the door or something." Kairi explains.

"Oh…" Sora awkwardly laugh, "Well that explains a lot."

"Have a weird dream?"

"Yeah, there was a lot of random crap in it." A dark mark on his hand catches his eye. He looks at it closer and realizes it is black sharpie.

* * *

><p><strong>More Crap about "<span>Box":<span> **

**Sexy ankles, or heavenly perfect ankles (mentioned in chaps 1 and 4) are a reference to Darker Than Black. The only anime that speaks of beautiful ankles and sexy collar bones. Also the ankle line spoken by Maoi is one of the only good parts of season 2.**

**Man in the white lab coat with goggles(end of chap 4): Character in Ben 10(kids cartoon) he is called TimeWalker I believe, and appears randomly when needed.**

**That Person (whole story): A creepy character thought up at work study with a friend while we were inhaling paint fumes (accidentally of course). The clothes he is wearing (suit and stocking cap) is from 4 kids I baby sat who saw That Person shoot and disappear (they said become invisable, same diff.)**

**What do you think? _Hate the story? Love the story? utterly confused? Please comment and tell me what you thought of this Crap._**


End file.
